


ALMSIVI Intervention, part 2

by TonalModulator



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Fluff, OCAngstAndFluffWeek2019, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator
Summary: Talvini and Milia hold hands.





	ALMSIVI Intervention, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for ([OC Angst and Fluff Week 2019](https://indoril-nerevar-mora.tumblr.com/post/187177772035/oc-angst-and-fluff-week-2019-welcome-to-oc-angst)), day 4: <s>Hallucinations and/or</s> **Hand Holding**. (I skipped day 3, if you’re counting.)
> 
> This is pretty much a continuation from day 1. I would have made it chapter 2, but this way is easier to share for the challenge.
> 
> **An expanded version of this now exists as chapter 2 of [ALMSIVI Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585708/chapters/48872342).******

“So, are you going to write about us?” Tal nudged Milia playfully as she spoke, and only after the words were out did she feel the profundity of the word “us.”

Milia also seemed to notice, and her smile widened in response. “I figured so. I _am_ supposed to write about my feelings—‘the truth in my heart,’ in the words of the actual Warrior-Poet—and there’s not really much else that I’m even thinking about right now…By the Three, that sounds so corny.”

“No, it’s cute!” Talvini protested.

Milia laughed and trailed her fingers along Tal’s left arm. “I suppose I can forgive myself for a little corniness, given the circumstances. But, is that okay with you? Writing about us, I mean.” She tried to make her face more serious in order to make it clear that it was a genuine question, but she once again found that she couldn’t help but smile at “us.”

“Of course,” Tal said. “I wouldn’t exactly expect to hide anything from Vivec, especially given your position. _Especially_ not when ze’s apparently already invested.”

Milia smiled and shook her head and said, “I can’t believe it took a nudge from a god for us to get together.” She traced up Tal’s hand and along her fingers. “And that I still tried to object.”

“Oh, how did that go?” Talvini recognized the invitation and laced her fingers with Milia’s. She tried to stay focused on the conversation as her mind buzzed about how such a tiny act of intimacy could fill her with so much emotion.

“I’m sure ze understood I was just nervous, but ze did still poke fun at me a bit for my doubt.”

Tal took the opportunity to make a sympathetic gesture. She pulled Milia’s hand over to her free hand and clasped it briefly, and then began tracing idle patterns while their left hands stayed tightly entwined.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. They were too fixated on the new feelings of their hands together, fingers wrapped around each other, holding each other close, a simple abstraction of what was to come.

Eventually, Talvini looked back up at Milia with a jolt. “Oh, sorry, was it my turn?”

“I kind of forgot we were talking, actually,” Milia said.

“Okay, good,” Tal laughed. “Weren’t you going to write? I’d hate for you to disappoint Lord Vivec because of me.”

“Weren’t you going to read?” Milia asked.

“I don’t need hands to read,” Tal said with a jokingly smug look as she levitated the book she was reading back up to eye-level. “I have special hand-holding powers.”

“Oh, wow.” Milia giggled and pressed her head into Tal’s shoulder. There was too much cuteness to contain in a smile alone. “I’m really liking this already.”


End file.
